Temptation Resisted?
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: What happens when Vegeta and Bulma mate, but she doesn't want it? All Hell, that's what!
1. Good Morning!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own DBZ. What is with all this crappy crap anyway?  
  
  
  
~Bulma's POV~  
  
  
  
I stretched slowly, like a cat, loving the feel of my new silk sheets. This was the first night I had slept in them, and in the nude, just to truly experience the feel of -  
  
"WOMAAAN!!!" came Vegeta's shout from downstairs. I groaned, inwardly and outwardly, pointedly ignoring him and rolling onto my stomach.  
  
"WOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" he roared, louder than before.  
  
I sighed into my new sheets and pillowcases, feeling comfortable. The feeling didn't last long, though, as I panicked when I heard loud banging up the stairs. I remembered all too late that Mom and Dad had gone away for the weekend on one of their conventions, leaving me alone with. . . Vegeta.  
  
I sat up, grabbing the covers just as he burst into my room.  
  
(I'm going to have to get a Saia-jin proof door and locks one of these days.) I glared at him and then recoiled, gripping the sheets tighter as he came closer.  
  
"Vegeta, stop!" I said, closing my eyes.  
  
Of course he didn't listen; he enjoyed seeing me recoil from him. Even though I wasn't looking, I could tell he was smirking anew from my reaction. He grabbed the sheets and tugged, pulling them off my body.  
  
I shrieked and fell off the opposite edge. Vegeta gasped and covered his face with the sheets when he saw me aw natural, and backed out of the room as I lay with my back on the floor, my calves still on the bed. He mumbled orders I couldn't hear. There was another gasp from him and I pulled my legs off the bed and peeked over the edge. Vegeta was standing against my doorframe, glaring at the wood, apparently cursing it for being in the way.  
  
He saw the top of my head and met my eyes, then he tossed my sheets back onto the bed. He left, shutting the door, as best he could, behind him. In unison we sighed, glad that the ordeal was over.  
  
I got up after counting to thirty as his feet carried him away. (Kami, that was close. I'm going to have to be more careful.)  
  
I stood up and took a quick shower and dressed. My ensemble, simple: thong, bra, tight black jeans, (Damn, I look sexy in these!) and a light blue shirt that said 'Boys Lie' in green glitter, leaving none of my stomach visible. After all, I think Vegeta saw enough of ME today.  
  
I walked downstairs somewhat slowly, taking my merry time. He was at the table, arms crossed on it, head on arms. I decided not to bug him just yet.  
  
I started making breakfast, replaying that morning in my head over and over. His eyes going wide in shock, filled with lust, covering his face, walking backwards and - (WHAT??!!)  
  
I frowned at the scrambled eggs. (Lust? Vegeta? For me? Hah!!) Well - my frown deepened - it's not like it's IMPOSSIBLE, just highly unlikely, really.  
  
I heard a soft chuckling and realized HE had probably gotten over it already. "What, the eggs not listening to you?"  
  
I growled and slapped the spatula down on the counter, my shoulders rising and fists gripping the edge. "No, I'm thinking; if you'd been observing better, you'd notice I wasn't talking."  
  
He laughed at that, making me grip the counter with white knuckles. "You don't think I've been observant enough for today?"  
  
I growled again and spun around. "Laugh all you want, monkey boy, but until you quit screwing around with me, you're making your own breakfast."  
  
Not taking me seriously (Damn him to Hell and back!!) he laughed again. He plastered that smirk on again. "Screwing around with you?" he repeated. My eyes went large and I looked away, whispering curses to myself.  
  
Then Vegeta cleared his throat. I glanced up and saw him point to my left. "Your kitchen's on fire."  
  
I gasped and turned around, leaning for the faucet and lifting one leg for balance. Then I heard him laughing again, just as I realized he was lying yet again!  
  
I growled and stood up straight, continuing with breakfast for us both. Halfway through making it I could have sworn I felt his eyes looking over my body from behind. I ignored this, finished and served to (His Royal Pain In My Ass) and left long before he finished.  
  
Wanting to avoid him the whole day I went to my lab first, grabbed my toolbox and fixed the glitches in the Gravity Room, tightened it, and left only minutes after HE showed up.  
  
I knew this only because I had been crouching to tighten the last bit, and when I turned to put away the tools and get up, I was staring at knees.  
  
I shuddered purposely and got up, avoiding his middle on purpose as well. I said not a word as I walked passed him, only to be stopped by him.  
  
I growled when his hand grabbed my arm. "Are you being my servant then?" he asked in such a soft voice I had the urge to spit in his eye. "I honestly thought you were going to kiss my shoes for a minute."  
  
His hot breath on my cheek only fueled my temper more. "Let go now, Vegeta, before something bad happens to you."  
  
"Like what, woman? Just an. . . example?"  
  
"Like - " Lost for words I looked at him, wondering what to say. (I COULD always threaten to not fix the Gravity Room next time it breaks down. No, that wouldn't work. Dad can fix the Gravity Room too, so that won't work. Or no cooking for a week, but then he might rejoice. Mom could cook; a burnout there. So what do I say?)  
  
He was still smirking, awaiting my answer. Suddenly he leaned closer, and all thoughts save one fled my head. (Oh, shit! Is he going to kiss me?!)  
  
  
  
Chapter One Repeat: Success! 


	2. What the HELL is wrong with me!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own DBZ. What is with all this crappy crap anyway?  
  
  
  
~Vegeta's POV~  
  
  
  
I leaned closer to her on purpose, wondering what her reaction would be. To both our surprises, she just stood there, not moving.  
  
I had smelled her scent of arousal in the kitchen; faint but there. It's not like I have never smelled it on her before. I used to notice her outside the GR at times, watching me. I would always smirk at that, sometimes growing into a devilish grin as I smelled her want seeping through. . . . the vents or something. But I could always smell it.  
  
I smell it now, making me grin. I continued to lean closer and very lightly closed my lips over hers; barely a kiss, really. She'd closed her eyes by now, and I smirked and left her side into the Gravity Room.  
  
Surprisingly, it took only about three seconds for her gather herself together. It took another instant to gain self-control and walk away to her precious lab. I hadn't even reached the button to close the door yet.  
  
(Her lips tasted SO gooooood. . . It makes up for her cooking. . . That kiss of mine didn't hold her for very long. . . I'll just have to try harder next time.. . .) I caught myself on that last thought, eyes bulging. Now where did THAT come from?! I glanced up through the window to see her walk away, (a sexy sway to her hips that made me just want to grab her and - ) What the HELL am I thinking?!!!  
  
I shook my head, trying to concentrate on training. I started doing push- ups, annoyed with myself when I noticed my arousal brushing the floor with each one. (Damn, that woman's getting to me!) I thought in dismay. Switching easily, I turned myself vertical and tried doing push-ups THAT way. No luck.  
  
I lost balance, due to my new weight, falling flat on my face with yet * another * reminder of how she was getting to me. (Damn that woman to HFIL!) I screamed in my own head. I tried for sit-ups. That would work, naturally, right?!  
  
Nope.  
  
With each 'up' I jabbed myself in the stomach. I growled furiously. Maybe making the woman angry would help. . . (No) I told myself. (Seeing her angry would only make me want to help her vent that extra energy.)  
  
(Damn these thoughts!) I growled again, ordering the computer to send out the training bots. (Stop thinking about the woman!!) I ordered myself as I destroyed two of the bots Bulma made for me - (AAAAAARRRGGGGHH!!!!!!!!!!) I destroyed several more of the of the bots as they came at me like how I wanted the woman to. . .  
  
(That's IT!!!!!!) I destroyed the rest and began furiously training, going back to the controls every five minutes to up the gravity. At about 250 g's I decided I'd better not go much higher. Any higher and I'd squish! That, or make the thing blow up again, then Bulma would have to dig me out and take me to the -  
  
(OOOOHHHH!!!! Damn this head of mine!!!!) Grabbing a piece of broken bot, I began smashing it up against my head until -  
  
[Vegeta's pretty much out for now, so it'll be third person for a while.]  
  
Vegeta, after hitting himself over the head a good hundred times, going through six pieces of bots, finally blanked out and collapsed.  
  
In the lab, Bulma heard the chronic beeping. She pressed a blinking button and was greeted by a camera showing the inside of the GR. And Vegeta lying unconscious on the ground with pieces of blown up robots all around him.  
  
She sighed and proceeded to save his life, from the GR, yet again.  
  
She turned it off from the outside and entered, shaking her head at the damage already done. (At least he * only * broke the robots this time.)  
  
Figuring she couldn't carry him out, she tried to wake him. She said his name repeatedly, tapping his cheek and taking in the damage done to his forehead. She rolled her eyes at the sight and continued to try and rouse him.  
  
She only got worried when she slapped him, hard, and didn't so much as growl at her. She frowned and slapped him harder and yelled his name several times.  
  
[Well, back to Vegeta's point of view. Enjoy!]  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, hearing my name being called distantly and groaned quietly. (Who is that? Where am I?)  
  
The woman above me sighed. "You had me worried for a sec there, Vegeta." Taking her in as Bulma, aided by her voice, I smiled a little.  
  
Then, out of pure instinct, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her full on the lips and greedily.  
  
Bulma gasped against my mouth, making me want her more. She drew back, though, looking shocked, which hurt a bit. She looked into my eyes, and nowhere else, as though trying to figure me out. Then her eyes darkened slightly with her own passion and I caught the smell of it.  
  
Suddenly the thought of her naked came to me and wouldn't go away. I knew, instantly, that she was thinking about the time I walked into the bathroom, nude, waiting to take my shower. All she had been wearing then was a towel.  
  
We both lunged at each other then, groping each other's skin as we kissed, tongues battling for possession of each other's mouths, and me trying to undress us both. . .  
  
  
  
Chapter Two Repeat: Success! 


	3. See, Bulma? The GR IS Fun!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own DBZ. What is with all this crappy crap anyway?  
  
  
  
~Third POV~  
  
  
  
Yamcha was whistling on his way to his blue-haired beauty when he heard it . . . A . . . moaning sound? Drawing his brows together, he tiptoed in the direction of the sound. He stopped before the GRAVITY ROOM?!  
  
He carefully peeked through the open door - already confusing him - to see the shock of his life. . .  
  
Bulma - HIS BULMA - lying on the Gravity Room floor, groping and kissing - VEGETA?!  
  
He pulled back when one of Vegeta's eyes lazily looked in his direction. Yamcha was barely controlling his breathing, almost hyperventilating. His eyes started to cloud over and his vision swirled, blurring between reality and nothingness. He heard Bulma moan louder and say Vegeta's name, and suddenly, Yamcha couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Drawing himself up straight, he took a gulp of courage and prepared to attack Vegeta.  
  
Sure, he knew that he and Bulma had broken up, but he knew for sure that he had a way to get her back. It took him a good week to think of it, and it HAD to work.  
  
He turned around and was about to launch a ki ball at Vegeta, but lost his nerve at the sight he saw and took off, not knowing where he was flying to.  
  
~*~ Inside the GR ~*~  
  
Vegeta had already taken off Bulma's 'Boys Lie' shirt and bra and was kissing and licking her chest. Bulma was moaning and gasping at his touch, running her fingers through his flame-like hair to keep him there.  
  
Vegeta kissed his way over to her left breast, kissing the bud lightly before taking it into his mouth and sucking and licking.  
  
Bulma gasped and cried out his name, her back arching up. Vegeta chuckled at her eagerness - which aroused Bulma more.  
  
He nibbled and lazily the bud between his teeth, tasting her soft skin and loving it. His hands were begging him to be used, and he put them to work taking off Bulma's pants and panties.  
  
He rubbed his fingers over her clit and teasingly dipped a fingertip into her, noting how wet she already was.  
  
Bulma all at once felt a ping of courage and decided to put THAT to good use. She smiled and lowered one hand to Vegeta's waistline, even as he moved over to her previously unattended breast, taking his sweet time to lick it all over first. He didn't even notice Bulma had only ONE hand in his hair at the moment.  
  
Vegeta growled when he felt her hand so near his rod, but continued his pleasing. Bulma starting pulling up his shirt out of it's tucked in position, forcing Vegeta to sit up to get it removed.  
  
Bulma almost laughed at Vegeta's impatient glare at her, considering she was lifting it VERY slowly. Halfway up his chest his patience snapped and he quite literally ripped the shirt off.  
  
Bulma suppressed a giggle as she noticed for the first time how hard he really was. (I wonder if THAT thing was really his tail?) She giggled at the thought. Vegeta raised a brow at her before shrugging it off and out of his spandex.  
  
(So, we meet again) Bulma thought, reliving the shower incident in her mind while openly staring at his middle. O_O  
  
Vegeta forced her back onto the floor and resumed where he left off, going down her stomach to lick and lap at her navel. She gasped at the feeling and he allowed himself yet another smirk.  
  
(She's a very sensuous creature) he thought. Then . . . he went lower. He teased her at first, kissing her thighs and ran circles with his tongue around her entrance. Bulma bucked her hips uncontrollably seeking his mouth.  
  
Vegeta held her hips down and gave into her and his want, lapping at her before thrusting his tongue into her. She cried out his name.  
  
He smirked [Heaven only knows how he can do that all the time] and began a rhythm with his tongue, continuing harder and faster as she constantly said his name.  
  
After a short while he added one finger to assault her. (Who knew the woman could taste this good?) he thought. Well, maybe Yamcha, but he didn't want to know the answer to that.  
  
He actually growled and increased his speed at the thought that someone else might know her body.  
  
Well, not to worry. He promised himself that by the end of tonight he'd know her body better than anyone else could. He smirked again at that.  
  
Bulma was moaning out his name even as he thought, and tried to hold back her orgasm for as long as she could. She held it back for about . . . . . . How long it took you to skip over those periods. ^_^  
  
Vegeta jerked back his finger and swallowed every drop of her juices as it came, knowing for a fact that he was about as hard as he could get. He moved back over her, kissing her with deep, passionate kisses. Tasting her tongue and noticing how she sucked on his.  
  
He chuckled and slowly entered her, watching as she moaned and turned her head to the side. "Ah, Vegeta . . ."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, then began a rhythm. Slow at first, then faster, harder and deeper.  
  
Bulma made gasp after gasp with his name called out between every two or three.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and increased his speed again, getting a VERY good reaction from Bulma -  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
Oh, that worked in making him go faster and harder still. Bulma's arms were as tight as they could get around his shoulders. Her eyes were tightly shut, basking in the feel of him moving inside of her.  
  
One thought never left her mind the entire time: Damn him for making me feel so good.  
  
Vegeta noticed - somewhere along the line - that her eyes were closed. He didn't like that. "No, no, look at me. Open your eyes," he said/growled at her.  
  
She did as he said, looking into his eyes. But her eyes closed again after just a few seconds due to the feeling rushing through her. Vegeta growled and quit moving, earning a death glare from Bulma.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute before Bulma spoke. "You stopped."  
  
"I told you to look at me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. That's just part of me."  
  
"Learn to," Vegeta snapped. He wanted her to look at him to make sure he wasn't hurting her or being too much for her - like he'd ever say that out loud.  
  
Bulma stared at him, wondering why in Hell he was determined to have her look at him. It wasn't obvious that she was already conscious it was Vegeta? She only said "Vegeta" more times than she could count.  
  
Bulma sighed, knowing he was serious. "Alright, I'll try, but I can't make promises."  
  
Vegeta didn't move. (Okay, so you aren't going to budge, huh? Well, two can play THAT game.)  
  
"I told you, I can't make promises. Take it or leave it."  
  
Vegeta smirked and started getting up.  
  
Bulma panicked. "No, wait!"  
  
"Yes?" He stopped, on hands and knees.  
  
Bulma frowned and resisted the urge to pout. "I'll look at you, alright? Promise." Secretly she wondered how she was going to pull through on this promise. All she could do was hope she could make Vegeta forget about the promise.  
  
He smirked that God Damn satisfied cat smirk and went back to his position, surprising Bulma when he started off at the same speed of which he stopped.  
  
Vegeta kept an eye on her, making sure she kept looking at him. He noticed several times when her eyes fluttered, begging to fall back into PAST habits.  
  
Just to see how she would hold up, he aimed for her 'spot' and hit it hard, again and again.  
  
Bulma through her head back and screamed for the entire world to hear for all she cared. Her head stayed back and her eyes closed.  
  
Vegeta smirked and let that slide. The point was that HE was doing this to her, not stupid weakling Yamcha or anyone else.  
  
He resisted the urge to pound harder into her at the thought that someone else had her virginity, not him. But, he was careful not to hurt her. The last thing he needed was to ache for more of her and her to be scared of him, hindering him getting her.  
  
Nonetheless he involuntarily increased his speed again when he felt her start to tighten around him. He closed his own eyes, his head coming to rest next to hers, savoring the feel of her.  
  
He could feel his climax coming as well as Bulma could feel hers - was it wise to possibly impregnate her? He knew very well how his fangs were begging him to be in her neck.  
  
NO!!  
  
He cursed himself for being weak to this female, but he lost all control when she finally came, clamping down around him. He released into her, his fangs throbbing with need.  
  
He gave in, sinking his teeth into her flesh while she screamed her climax. He tasted her blood and started to suck, mentally begging her to bite him, too, to finish it.  
  
Somehow the message got through to her and she bit him as well, drawing blood and licking. Vegeta's head snapped up when he felt it, and he closed his eyes slowly, enjoying what it felt like to mate.  
  
He rolled off of her with what strength he had left in him. (How is it that me, the second strongest fighter in the entire universe, could lose my strength and energy to a human woman, who happened to be one of the weakest on the planet?)  
  
He glanced over and saw how Bulma panted, unable to move even her head. He smirked BIG TIME at this and pulled her over to him.  
  
She would've cuddled closer, had she the energy. Vegeta formed a tiny ki ball and let it glide to the control panel where he landed it on the button that closes the door.  
  
As the door shut with a hiss, he remembered his self-promise to know her body better than any man by midnight.  
  
(THAT is going to take a while.) He sighed and allowed himself to go to sleep. After all, he would need it. 


	4. Bosom Buddies? I Think Not!

Disclaimer: no, I do not own DBZ. What is with all this crappy crap anyway?  
  
  
  
~Third POV~  
  
Yamcha didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away. He knew by now what they were going to do, and guessing by their ki's going so high, what they had already done.  
  
He cursed himself, knowing that if he had stayed with Bulma, none of this would've happened. He might've been with her right now, watching a movie - well, Bulma would. He would just watch her. Just waiting for the scary part when she would lean into him.  
  
Yamcha loved that. It made him feel very strong just then, knowing she needed his comfort.  
  
He frowned. (Now she has Vegeta's. I suppose I should be happy for her; that somebody as strong as Vegeta was there to take care of her. There was little to no chance of her being physically hurt while he was watching over her.)  
  
Yamcha landed, for some odd reason, at his old place in the desert. The home he had before he met Bulma and Goku. Just him and Puar, stealing what they needed.  
  
Yamcha sighed and sat down on the floor, feeling very heartbroken for some reason.  
  
After all, he really should be happy that Bulma could move on so fast - and to someone as powerful as Vegeta, but that only made him feel insignificant and weak.  
  
He knew full well that he was now one of the strongest fighters in the universe, stronger than every other human on the planet, save Tien. But still, he was nowhere near as good as Vegeta. He knew, also, that he would always be that way.  
  
Yamcha thumped the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, wishing he could go back in time and take back all the stupid things he did to lose her. But then again, he already got his second chance with her, and blew it.  
  
All at once he was angrier than he ever felt being in his entire life. (She went to VEGETA?! How could she go to HIM?! She told me she ALWAYS hated him!!)  
  
Yamcha leapt up and began flying faster than he ever had towards Capsule Corp. (So I screwed up! So what?! If I'm not good enough for Bulma, then Vegeta sure as Hell isn't any better! I'll just have to prove it!)  
  
He made it there in record time. It took very little concentration to find Vegeta, with Bulma, still inside the GR.  
  
He growled, unlike his entire façade. The door was closed now, to his somewhat relief. But the window was fogged slightly, which enraged him more.  
  
Bulma had made it easy, putting labels by the buttons in an attempt to prove that Vegeta was stupid.  
  
He pushed the button that said "Open Door" with "You Stupid Monkey" scratched out beneath it.  
  
The door opened and Vegeta turned his head to see who it was, though by his smirk Yamcha guessed he already knew.  
  
"You damned bastard," he whispered, taking in the fact that Bulma was still passed out next to him.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to know how badly she wanted me over you," Vegeta replied coolly, still smirking.  
  
"Does that also mean she gives out charity fucks?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled. The only thing that held him back from killing the weakling on the spot was that Vegeta felt very possessive over Bulma already, and refused to let the weakling see her naked, never mind the fact that he already might've.  
  
A long, slow moan escaped Bulma's lips as she moved very little, snuggling closer to Vegeta. She turned so that Yamcha got a good view of the side of her neck.  
  
Yamcha gasped. "You gave her a hickey?!"  
  
"Dumb shit," Vegeta muttered. "It's a Saiyan Blood Bond."  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh!!" Vegeta hissed. "Don't wake her. She'll need all the energy she can get for what I have planned."  
  
"Have planned when?"  
  
Vegeta smirked again and turned his head away from Yamcha, brushing back a few strands of hair from Bulma's face, mainly because he knew it would upset the Weakling human.  
  
From several feet away, and with his back turned, Vegeta could still feel Yamcha's eye twitch.  
  
Chuckling at this, Vegeta reached out and grabbed their clothes, covering Bulma and putting on his shorts.  
  
He stood up and faced Yamcha. "Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
Yamcha didn't respond at first. He was looking at Vegeta's neck. It had a bite, like Bulma's did. He shuddered slightly thinking of her teeth sinking into Vegeta's flesh, then got a worse one as he remembered the fact that they just fucked here just minutes ago.  
  
"Getting cold, I presume?" Vegeta asked, not really caring.  
  
"No," Yamcha snapped back. "Getting sick to my stomach! How could you take advantage of her like that?"  
  
"I didn't. She wanted me, I let her have it. It's that simple."  
  
Yamcha's eye twitched again. "And now you go so far as to lie to me?"  
  
"You think you know me so well. I'll have you know this: you will NEVER know enough about me to make an accurate assumption."  
  
"Yes, I'd like to keep it that way," Yamcha replied. He smiled evilly and added, "I REALLY don't want to know you that well."  
  
Vegeta caught his meaning and yet again was held back from tearing off the Weakling's head and stuffing it up his ass by Bulma moving.  
  
Both men watched her, waiting to see what would happen. Bulma stretched under the clothes Vegeta opiled on top of her, rolled a little, frowned, reached out only to feel cold steel where there had once been warm skin, then sat up rather quickly.  
  
She saw both men, both looking predatory, over HER, then remembered what had transpired here, with VEGETA, of all people, and said, "Oh, shit."  
  
Chapter Four Repeat: Success! And just in time! I had a half hour left! Phew! 


	5. Hysterical Denial

I. . . . .Am. . . . .BAAAAAACK!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long, the server kept freezing my uploads. In the meantime, here is the next chappy-wappy-kins!  
  
~Third POV~  
  
  
  
"Bulma, what happened?!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Um. . . well, you see. . ." Bulma was at a loss. She had no idea what to say or do, and had no excuses - even to herself - to explain why in HELL she fucked Vegeta. The only thing she could do was pull her clothes closer to her.  
  
"Why did you sleep with HIM?!" Yamcha shouted, his voice rather hollow - both from the GR and from his own shock.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, feeling exasperated. "I was unconscious."  
  
Both men gaped at that, Yamcha seeming protective while Vegeta was just plain shocked.  
  
"Good God, what do you think, Yamcha?!" she screamed. "You honestly think there's not a Helluva good reason for it?"  
  
"What reason might that be?" Yamcha snapped back. "You were drunk?" Yamcha's eyes suddenly got wider, and he was next to Bulma in an instant, looking concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me. Really. Is this a Saiya-jin power thing?"  
  
Bulma felt like screaming at Yamcha, laughing at the suggestion, and crying into his shoulder all at once.  
  
Before Bulma could reply, or do anything for that matter, Yamcha was flying across the GR and Vegeta had Bulma in his arms, growling at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha hit the wall, bounced off and hit the floor face-down with sickening crunches. He slowly pulled himself to all fours and looked up at Vegeta, a trail of blood falling down his chin.  
  
Bulma gasped and decided to help Yamcha, as he was only being concerned for her safety - and because Vegeta just hit him for no apparent reason. Before she could, though, she snuck behind Vegeta and put on her clothes, mumbling about how her panties were missing. Once she got that task done, she kind of sprinted over to Yamcha, feeling rather sorry for him and hearing another growl from Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha stood up slowly, looking like he was going to kill Vegeta - if he had the power to do so. He looked at Bulma next, and his face softened a bit, as though coming to a point of realization.  
  
He turned his face away from her, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Bulma. You have someone much stronger than me to take care of you now."  
  
He turned and left, leaving Bulma confused. {What did he mean by 'take care of me'? He couldn't mean. . . Vegeta?} She glanced over her shoulder to see Vegeta staring at her, as though she was something that belonged to him, but he cared for nonetheless. {Could he?}  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. "Of course he meant me. Do you see anyone else here?"  
  
Bulma nearly fainted. "Whoa."  
  
Instead of staying to investigate further, she turned around and left the GR, shutting the door so Vegeta would get on with his training and leave her alone - at least until she got her head straightened out. She managed to catch up to Yamcha, who was walking, and slowly, as though he couldn't trust himself to move quickly.  
  
"Yamcha wait!" she called after him. He stopped, but kept his head down and didn't speak.  
  
Once she reached him, she stood in front of him, effectively stopping him - for the moment. "What did you mean back there?" Yamcha turned his head away, reluctant to answer. "About having Vegeta to take care of me?"  
  
"Exactly that," he whispered - which sparked her curiosity.  
  
Tentively, she reached out her hand and lifted his chin. He had tears down his cheeks, looking heart-broken.  
  
"Yamcha," she whispered. Next thing she knew she was hugging him, and he was holding on to her for dear life. She didn't let go from him, but rather, let him hang on. "Oh, Yamcha. I'm sorry if what we did hurts you. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't expecting to do anything - much less with Vegeta."  
  
"No, Bulma," Yamcha said. "It's nothing like that." He drew back looking at the ground. He toed it in nervousness. "I'm happy for you, really. Vegeta's a lot stronger than me, and you've already got some sort of bond with him, so - "  
  
"Wait, back up." Bulma stared at him, and lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. "Say again?"  
  
"I said I was happy - "  
  
"No, Yamcha. About that bond thing."  
  
"Vegeta said something about a blood bond back there. I don't know what it means, but it's obviously part of his race." He sighed, pushing her hand away and looking again at the ground. For no apparent reason, Bulma started laughing.  
  
Yamcha looked up curiously, confusion plain in his eyes. He blinked a few times. "What's so funny?"  
  
"A blood bond?" she choked out. "You expect me to believe THAT?! Better yet, you believed VEGETA?!" She laughed harder, and went slightly weak from the force of it, leaning into Yamcha for support, even as he tried to reason with her.  
  
"Vegeta may be mean, arrogant, and sometimes down right evil, but he's never lied to us before. It's part of his pride."  
  
Bulma laughed even harder, tears seeping out of her eyes and she slipped down Yamcha's legs to the ground, and then fully onto her back, her face turning red.  
  
Out of nowhere there was a warning growl from above them, and Yamcha's head snapped up to see Vegeta floated above him, meanwhile Bulma merely peaked her left eye open to see Vegeta looking possessively at her, giving Yamcha glares.  
  
Bulma managed to stand, laughing still just because of the look Vegeta was giving her and Yamcha. She stopped her laughter long enough to say, "Would you look at that?" then laughing again, leaning into Yamcha who had never, in all the time he knew her, saw her laugh like this before.  
  
Vegeta was still growling, getting a type of mad glint to his eyes.  
  
Luckily, Goku forestalled the explosion, Instant Transmissioning to stand behind a hysterically laughing Bulma.  
  
He chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"  
  
Yamcha, embarrassed that Goku would see him in tears, quickly wiped them away. "Uh. . . I think Bulma went mad."  
  
Vegeta landed next to Yamcha and jerked Bulma out of his arms, pulling her into his, her back against his chest.  
  
"No, she's in denial. Just the more hysterical part of it." Vegeta snapped his teeth at Yamcha at the end, causing him to jump.  
  
"Denial? What's that supposed to mean?" Goku chuckled. He scratched the side of his head and his famous Son grin spread across his face.  
  
Yamcha just shrugged and flew off, this time to God knows where.  
  
"Are you mated with that harpy of yours?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Mated?" Goku looked confused at first, then shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean. Yeah, we're married, but. . ."  
  
Bulma finally stopped laughing and stood up straight, wiping tears from her eyes. In a second she regained her bearings, she noticed Yamcha was replaced with Goku.  
  
"Hey, Goku." She gave him a hug, almost laughing again when she heard Vegeta growl, and gave him a brotherly peck on the cheek.  
  
Goku took a step back, lifting his arm behind his head and laughing and blushing. "Well, that's a nice way to say 'Hello'."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and jerked her against him a second time before she could reply.  
  
"Ouch!" she bit out. She rubbed her arm where he had grabbed it, glaring at him. "Stop doing that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you rather I lose an arm?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "It wouldn't be THAT bad, would it?"  
  
Bulma dropped her head into her right hand, too exasperated to even sigh. She turned on her heel and left the two alone. {It's not like I'll ever need to stay and protect Goku anyway.}  
  
Once left alone, Goku got back to what Vegeta had said earlier. "Mated?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. {How is it that HE is the last of Saiyans with me? Why couldn't it be someone who KNEW how to be a Saiyan?} "Mated," he stated, "is where you and your. . . wife. . . bite each other's necks."  
  
Goku looked shocked.  
  
Vegeta sighed again. {Figures.}  
  
All of a sudden, Goku was laughing. "I should've known!" He grinned at Vegeta. "Thanks for clearing that up. I get it now." He lifted two fingers to his forehead. "Well, see ya. Have fun with Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta stood shocked, even after he left. He actually made an accurate assumption, responded, and didn't sound like an idiot. Wow.  
  
It took a minute or so to regain his resolve, and decided that he should start his training again, seeing as how he was interrupted. He smirked at the thought, knowing it wasn't an unpleasant interruption.  
  
Although, now he couldn't leave her. But then again. . .  
  
{Not that I'd want to at this point. She could easily keep up with me all night if I kept her interested.} Vegeta's smirk grew more lustful. {I can do that.}  
  
  
  
  
  
If you're reading this, I managed to get the new chapter loaded, and am surprised. I couldn't change one damn thing on this story. 


	6. Short And Sweet The chapter or Veget...

Due to popular demand, this story will continue until it reaches thirty chapters. . . .  
  
  
  
J/K! I *meant* to say, until it's finished. I usually just leave the story at whatever chapter without finishing unless someone threatens me to continue it. Well, here ya are - the great lemon chapter I was going to write so long ago! Hope ya like it! ^0^  
  
  
  
Third POV (I *would* make it someone's POV, but that would get complicating. . .)  
  
  
  
Bulma was lying in her bed, trying to sleep. Key word being 'trying'. She just couldn't get the thought through her head that she and a certain Saiyan Prince were 'together' permanently.  
  
Vegeta had explained what that meant, the bites they gave each other. Predictably, Bulma had screamed at him, saying that she only did because he had clouded her mind and actions.  
  
Predictably, he had smirked at that. Then said, "I'm glad to know I'm that great a lover to you. Perhaps I'll prove that again, if you have any doubts, tonight, hmm?"  
  
He acted like he was giving her a choice!  
  
And now here she lay, wondering if he meant what he said and if he was really going to come. She had a feeling he would; he didn't seem to be all that satisfied with just one 'round' with her, as he so lovingly deemed it.  
  
She came to a funny realization a few minutes later. Every now and then, ever since the GR event, she would get a response out of him from a thought, or she would hear a thought in her head that didn't seem like hers. So she shut up, verbally and mentally, and just listened. Sure enough, there were those thoughts again. {I wonder if she has learned how to use the bond yet. . . Nah. . . She's a human, acknowledgable, a genius, but still a human. . . She wouldn't be able to understand so quickly. . .}  
  
{Glad you think so, *prince*} with a lot of bitterness. {I guess this *human* shouldn't have bonded with an egotist, then, huh?}  
  
Mental laughter was her reply. {You're still awake, then.}  
  
{Apparently} she mentally sneered.  
  
{Good. Expect me soon.}  
  
{What's THAT supposed to mean?}  
  
She didn't get a reply. Somehow, though, she knew what he did. He cut of their 'link' or whatever. She didn't know what else to call it, and it seemed to be the right word anyway.  
  
She was just nodding off when she felt a prick on her arm. She jumped, barely keeping herself from shrieking, and glared at the man attached to the hand. "Just HAD to freak me out, didn't you?"  
  
"You're very jumpy. I suppose I should calm you down, hmm? Make you comfortable with me?"  
  
"Go to Hell."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes, please'."  
  
"Foo. You can take that and shove it up your ass for all I care."  
  
He didn't leave, though. {Why am I all of a sudden so pissed at him? It's not like I didn't enjoy our little romp. It's not like I didn't want it. And it's most DEFINITELY not like I don't want more.}  
  
He smiled suddenly. {Oh, shit. He heard me.}  
  
"So you DO want more? Ok, if you ask real nice, and take back what you said, I just might give it to you."  
  
Bulma blew a raspberry at him and rolled over, her back facing him.  
  
He chuckled and crawled into her bed with her, putting his arms around her when she tried to escape.  
  
"Trying to deny me my pleasure, woman?"  
  
"Go to Hell."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
She rolled back and was going to blow another raspberry, but he caught her tngue in between his teeth before she could. Her first reaction was to scream in his ears - like he'd let THAT stop him at this point. And the only other thing she could think of was to just let him have his fun - she knew she'd be plenty pleasured as well.  
  
Vegeta shifted, pulling away from her a tiny bit to push her onto her back. Bulma sighed into his mouth, letting him kiss her, [which he had begun doing while she was thinking] and he settled himself above her.  
  
It was when he drew back to take off her clothes when she noticed that he was nude. Oh, he definitely came here to get laid and wasn't going to let anything stop him.  
  
She watched his face as he did so, laughing a little at the smidgen of annoyance at her panties. He seemed to be angry at her laugh and attacked her, so to speak.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, then ducked his head between her legs, not giving her the slightest bit of mercy. She moaned and wiggled, he nipped, licked and sucked. Soon Bulma was losing control, bucking her hips in search of something. . . bigger. . . and. . . *harder* . . . [Smirk]  
  
Vegeta chuckled but didn't comply, letting her suffer for her earlier words. He had to admit, he was starting to lose control himself, starting to shake with the more she moaned. He drew back before she could orgasm, having lost control himself, which earned him a glare. He didn't care.  
  
He shoved himself into her slickness, not even giving her time to adjust, but just pounding. Bulma screamed her release after just a few minutes, but Vegeta wasn't done yet.  
  
He didn't give her time to get over it, or time to enjoy, but kept moving at an incredibly fast, strong pace.  
  
About an hour and several orgasms later, Vegeta was laying on his back, Bulma on his chest, neither of them able to move.  
  
Vegeta frowned, though. {I didn't get to use my plan} hewhined in his own mind, not realizing Bulma might be able to hear.  
  
"You had a plan?" she breathed.  
  
{Oops} "Yes, I did. I don't see how I can use it NOW though."  
  
Bulma laughed. "The mighty Prince of the Saiyajins, lost all of his energy to a woman? Doesn't that sting?"  
  
He grunted as a response. {Ah, well. I'll just have to hold it for another time, then.}  
  
"Are you going to ambush me?"  
  
"You talk too much. Go to sleep."  
  
"Oh, I guess I was wrong." {I thought you were insatiable. I guess that that only lasts as long as your energy does, huh?}  
  
{Didn't I say to go to sleep? My energy is retuning, thank you. Because of that, you'll need all you can get.}  
  
{I hope so} Bulma thought, trying to hide it from him. It was a lot like her mind whispered it, but if Vegeta's mind was anything like his hearing, she was screwed.  
  
"Not yet, but you will be. Now, for the last time, go to sleep. I won't say it again." {Or think it, smarty-pants}  
  
"Ha, ha. Go to sleep." She moved herself, getting more comfortable against his muscled shoulder. Not an easy thing to do for such a hard shoulder. She eventually gave up and pushed herself back, using the bed instead.  
  
It was *way* more comfy. Of course, Vegeta growled, not liking how she didn't want to sleep so close to him. Or, that's what it seemed like to him.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
When Vegeta woke up it was six in the morning, and he felt something very soft on his chest. He kept his eyes closed and ignored it, feeling where Bulma had fallen asleep. Scowl. She wasn't there. But then, why did he feel he presence so close to him?  
  
He opened his eyes to a small kind of shock. There was Bulma, lying on a pillow - on his chest. He blinked. {Resourceful woman} he thought affectionately. Lightly he brushed her cheek, trying to wake her up so he could leave. He smiled at how tired she seemed to be.  
  
Taking her sleeping form he rolled her over any studied her. He had to admit, she was absolutely gorgeous when she slept, not screeching or red with anger, but just. . . angelic.  
  
Vegeta didn't know how else to describe it. She looked like a godsend, being here and strong and beautiful and intelligent and his. . . He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, mumbling an apology for having to leave.  
  
In her sleep she whimpered, her hand hanging on to his wrist.  
  
Now he was stuck. He had to leave, go to his room and sleep a bit longer, then get up again and train, and he didn't want to, especially with his woman wanting him to stay with her like this.  
  
He sighed and gave in to her, going back under her new sheets and shoving the pillow away, letting his head rest on her chest, his ear right above her heartbeat.  
  
This was bliss. He had a woman, he was sure he'd get Super Saiyajin, and he could already feel an heir growing inside of her. He needed nothing else, or even wanted. Well, that is, except for killing Kakarot, but that could wait, and he didn't want to think about it now. He just wanted to sleep. . .  
  
. . . with his mate. . . 


End file.
